Home
Welcome to the Roblox explorer simulator Wiki This wiki is for robox explorer simulator by Infinite Prime Dev Islands and what they are known for Slug Island:starter island. Nothing special. Trees worth 40 resources. No wild animals unless they came from another island. Has several explorer book finds. Basic tools are sold here. Hard Wood Island:main island. Has the most tombs because of size. Meteorites land here most often. Many explorer book finds. Has multiple wild animals. The only one that can harm you is the badger which spawns above the waterfall. Sells better things than slug. Has cave with gold rocks in it. Has largest tree on map. Largest island. Volcano Island:small island off the shore of hardwood. Has gold rocks and 500hp skeletons. Has volcanic rocks worth about 990 resources and trees worth 500. Sells all pickaxes. Swamp Island:swamp lands off the shore of hardwood and minnow. Sells all machettees. Has rocks worth 150 resources and trees woth 400. Sells pets. Is home to many frogs and snakes. The snakes will kill you and do have a venom affect. Minnow Island:mining island off the shore of the swamp and hardwood. Has large underground passage ways that have many rocks, gold rocks, saphire rocks, ruby rocks, emerald rocks, and dark rocks. Has skeletons with 500 health that guard its tunnels. Checkpoints and Landmarks Checkpoints Sacred Grove: some Darkwoods Big Stone Arch: okay Little Dock: useful since never Mountain Base spawn: useless but is close to gold cave Bases Slug Base: no Hardwood Base: good Volcano Base: all the picks Swamp Base: all the knives Minnow Base: ores and gold Underground Base: bruh why Minnow Cave Gold Room 1: 4 gold rocks, 3 rocks Gold Room 2: 3 gold rocks one 500hp skeleton Ruby Room: 3 ruby ore, 500hp skeleton Sapphire Room 1: 3 sapphire ore, 500hp skeleton Sapphire Room 2: 2 sapphire ore, 500hp skeleton Emerald Room: 3 emerald ore, 3 500hp skeletons Lava Room: 3 gold, 1 ruby, 1 sapphire, 1 emerald, only magic ore surrounded by lava, 5 500hp skeletons Map of Minnow cave system Landmarks Gold Cave: some 250 skeletons but about 1k worth of gold Giant Tree: some thing is under it Buyables Machetes Rusty: no Normal: meh Iron: ok Steel: good Chainsaw: fastest swing and good fast gather, rlly good Flame: 10k trio, good Ice: 10k trio, highest damage slowest speed, best out of 10k trio Venom: 10k trio, good Giant: way too big and is better than sapphire pick, 2nd slowest speed high damage, better Cutlass: 2nd fastest speed about 1000 damage/sec, awesome True: awesome Dark: better then molten expect wood gather, awesome Molten: slowest speed but insane wood gather, stupid Galaxy: godly Picks Normal: meh Iron: ok Steel: ok Sapphire: ok Gold: good Ruby: slower version of emerald, ok Emerald: better version of Ruby, good Diamond: awesome Dark: wtf is that damage, awesome Molten: rlly more damage, godly Packs Fanny: 25 Small: 100 Medium: 300 Large: 750 Hiking: 2k Military: 5k Spec Ops: 10k Scroll: wait what where is the storage, 15k Pets Parrot: nothing but caws Frog: higher jump Rabbit: faster sprint Turtle: more health Badger: more damage Teddy Bear: insane 1/5 heal/sec Butterfly: faster gather in day Bat: faster gather in night Sloth: more resources from trees Molten Monster: more resources from rocks Mr L Emur: more gold from chest Trees and Foilage Slug Island Trees RPT: 40-45 Hard Wood Island Tree RPT: 100-150 Mini Tree RPT: 25 Redwood Trees RPT: 100 Darkwood Trees RPT: 500 Swamp Trees RPT: 400 Giant Tree RPT: 10k RPT(resources per tree) Rocks and Ore Rocks Normal Rock: ok, RPR: 250 Pebbles: these are to big to be pebbles, RPR:200 Volcano Rock: extra compact rock, RPR: 1000 Meteorite: why is it glowing and purple?, RPR: 5500 Big Arch Rock: bruh , RPR: To be tested Little Arch Rock: aw so cute , RPR: 250 Ore Gold Rock: sweet sweet gold Ruby Ore: red version of below, RPR: 250 Sapphire Ore: blue version of above, RPR: 200 Emerald Ore: cool where are the villagers, RPR: 500 Magic Ore: wat, RPR: 1000 Other Easter Island Rock: It's not in the east or on Easter Island, RPR: 250 Rock Teddy: RPR: 250 RCR (resources from rock) Tombs and Dungeons Chests Normal: Eh ok, i mean, about gold Giants: Hmm aint bad better then Normal Chests Green Lighting: Oo sparkly, also great moneys Ghost: Heck yea each are 30 minutes worth of grind Tomb sizes and rooms Tomb Difficultlys Easy, Normal, Hard, Extreme Sizes Small: Contains only up to giants Medium: Giants chance of green lighting at hard or extreme Large: at least one ghost even on easy Legend: easy contains at least 3 ghosts now dont get me started with extreme Rooms Tomb rooms Dungeon rooms Explorer Book External Shop Things players broke Wof (wolfsareawesome1023) sanic balloon: make balloon go at mach 2 swing speed hax: hit .1 to .2 faster Lava Room lava skip: who needs lava Gold (gold5236/ Zeprius) land boat: aka car #RIP gold5236 Unfortunately Roblox account of admin gold5236, gold5236, got the deactivate due to some Roblox terms of service violation. In Roblox gold will now be Zeprius for temporary purposes. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse